Will You Love Me?
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Request. Humanized, slightly AU. When Optimus is kidnapped by Trent will Megatron make it in time to save him? SLASH MegatronXOptimus


**Author's note: **A while ago I got a fanfiction request from a big MegatronXOptimus fan; in fact that is said fan's user name. Unfortunately at the time of the request I was busy with other things, but now I'm putting aside my plot bunnies to give a thank you to my favorite and most loyal reader (Seriously **MegatronXOptimus **has read and commented on ALL of my TF slash fics), I hope you like this! I'm also sort of crossing this over with my humanized fic _Snow Day_ and another fic I plan to write sometime in the future dealing with some of Megatron's past. I had fun coming up with human designs for the 'cons and human names for the Autobots E-cookies if you get the joke behind BB's name.

**Warnings: **HUMANIZED! MegatronXOptimus SLASH (consensual), kidnapping, abuse, attempted rape (Not Megatron; someone else does the last three) and MAJOR swearing.

**Disclaimer**: Not my idea, not my characters, not my rights…WHY do I even write? Because I love you guys!

Will You Love Me?

It had been almost a year. Almost a year since that strange report in the news. Trent never believed it for a minute. Robots? Yeah, it would have been cool but it would NEVER happen! Trent didn't like to think about it either, because that same almost a year ago, his sexy girlfriend, Mikaela Banes, had left him.

For _him_.

Oh, did Trent HATE Sam Witwicky. But what really pushed Trent over the edge was how popular the boy suddenly was. After that "Robot Attack" on Mission City there were a few transfer students. They each got pretty popular in only a few days… and all of them were friends with Sam, so of course all of their friends became Sam's friends. And Trent was suddenly forgotten.

Trent would have his revenge though. He'd break Sam's friends. One by one or all at once if he had to. And he knew just who to start with…

Orion Prime, formally Optimus Prime (It would be rather strange for the humans if he used that name) had transferred into Sam's school along with all the other Autobots, except Ironhide and Ratchet who were either 'too old' for school or working as new the school nurse. They'd all agreed that it was best to stay close but change their names, since the Allspark had turned them human and revived the dead; they couldn't be sure who the Decepticons were, so they did what they did best. They hid in plain sight.

Of course what Cam Arrow (Bumblebee), Jazz Clarvis (He kept his name) Ian Hietala (Ironhide) and Richard Slaney (Ratchet) didn't know was Orion _did_ know the Decepticons. One of them anyway, after all he and Megatron, under the alias of Markus Tegelman, had been living together for about three months, just a couple weeks after Christmas.

Optimus slept with the teddy bear Megatron had giving him when his lover didn't come home from work. Since Megatron never told him what his 'work' was he assumed it had something to do with the Decepticons, but he never asked about it. That would only cause them to fight, he knew.

One day after such a night, after breakfast, Optimus got dressed, brushed his short sandy blond hair, gave his bear a final hug, and left for school, leaving the name 'Optimus' behind and changing to 'Orion'. He had no way of knowing that Orion's life was about to be shattered.

Orion was about half way to school when it happened. First he felt like he was being followed, and then, just when he thought it was his imagination, he got a strong blow to the head. Orion didn't pass out right away; he turned to face his attacker, and though his human body was considerably weaker than his robot body, managed to score a couple blows to the stranger's face before a second knock on the head with a metal pole knocked him unconscious.

Orion Prime was the best choice, Trent knew. He was the most popular of the transfer students, and also the one that ticked him off the most with how kind he was to everyone. Nerds, jocks, emos, drugies, even the _**teachers**_! He treated everyone with respect even though the men on the football team (such as Trent) were obviously better than most of the school.

Trent took Orion to his favorite hang out at an abandoned parkway (He didn't know it, but this was the same place the Decepticon Barricade had interrogated Ladiesman217 about his great-grandfather's glasses). It was the perfect place, no one was around to hear the boy scream and the phones in the parking lot were all disconnected, so Orion couldn't call for help if he were to ever get out of his binds.

Trent looked at his prize and after a moment thought suddenly of how handsome he was. No wonder he was so popular with the girls. Then Trent got angry at Orion for being so pretty, and himself for thinking such a thing, and he began to beat Orion again even though Prime was unconscious.

Orion disappeared and once again he was Optimus Prime, but he could not face this enemy, he was too weakened from the surprise attack. He could not even wake up to beg his captor to stop. There was only one thing he could do. Pray to Primus or the 'God' that these humans worshiped that someone would come and save him. Pray that _he_ would find him.

_Megatron!_

Megatron was not worried when he came home from 'work' to find Optimus not there. He presumed that he was over at the Witwicky place with his Autobots, they sometimes got together not unlike he did with the Decepticons.

He only got worried when he got a phone call that said 'Orion Prime' was absent for the entire school day. A day past and Optimus still did not return and missed all his classes again. Megatron at first thought perhaps one of his Decepticons had discovered Optimus and captured him so he called them together again.

He waited until the time when Optimus usually got home from school to leave, just in case he came back, but the time passed and he left.

Their 'Temporary Base' was a place Starscream had found. An abandoned shoe factory in down town old Tranquility, many buildings in that area had been abandoned, but this one was different because of the electricity that still powered it. Mostly the Decepticon meetings were to figure a way to change back from their flesh prison, but without the Allspark, none of them could think of anything so mostly they hung out like a gang of fleshy troublemakers.

When Megatron arrived he found that everyone was already there,

"You're late," Starscream said. Megatron extended his middle finger the way humans did to insult each other and the other man stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to his computer and the music video he was watching.

Everyone was doing just what they did every meeting; Starscream at the computer, Bonecrusher and Brawl were sitting off to the side talking, Blackout sat in the center of the room reading a magazine with a darker skinned boy sleeping half on, half off his lap, Scorponok; Barricade and Frenzy were lying in front of the TV playing a video game Frenzy had modified (The act was illegal of course but Frenzy had already shown his disregard for rules when he hacked into a credit card company and gotten them all cards with practically infinite money) so that they could both play. What was the name? Kingdom for a Heart? Kingdom of Hearts? Hearts Kingdom? No, Kingdom Hearts; that was it. Megatron had to be sure that none of them had captured his Optimus Prime. He called for a report of what everyone had done between the last meeting.

"It hasn't even been a week." Starscream snorted with annoyance "What _could_ we have done?"

Bonecrusher stayed silent and Brawl spoke for both of them (Since they lived together they hardly went anywhere alone). They'd both made prank calls and started a couple of fights, and made a little girl cry.

Scorponok stretched a bit and licked Blackout's ear before saying that they hadn't accomplished much more than stealing a candy bar from the store, and making the toilets in the local Cinemas Theater to back up.

Barricade had joined the police force not too long ago (solely for the purpose of being the "Bad Cop" his shirt bragged about) and had managed to swipe a couple of guns from the station and get another one of the trainees fired.

Frenzy gave a delighted cry as he and Barricade beat some boss on their game, then turned and smiled bragging about sending a virus through the town and causing all the computers at the city library to shut down, giving the government a hard time trying to find Username: CyberMayhemMaster364, literally taking candy from a baby, metaphorically taking candy from a baby, beating two of his video games, beating the crap out of three boys twice his size, and all around living up to the name "MayhemMaster".

Megatron nodded while Starscream gawked at the little guy. He growled and then turned back to his computer and pretended that he wasn't bothered by the fact that Megatron was more impressed by the _minicon_ than his second-in-command. Obviously with their human bodies it was harder to bring chaos and disorder, but with Barricade getting guns from the police maybe they'd get to have more fun, after they all learned to use them properly.

Megatron nodded and then asked about Autobots.

"What about 'em?" Starscream scoffed.

"Have any of you found them?" he replied "Seen them, heard about them, or even captured one?"

The replies he got only made his heart sink. When Frenzy inquired as to why he'd asked, he made up a lie about having thought he'd seen the Autobot medic Ratchet. Megatron considered his options for a moment. None of the Decepticons had seen Optimus, and he did not know where to find any of his Autotrash friends. Perhaps he could look up the Witwickys, see if that 'Sam' knew where he was.

"So now what?" Scorponok asked peeking over Blackout's shoulder to see what he was reading.

Megatron remembered he'd called a meeting and so he had to do something with them. "How about a pizza and prank calls?" he'd try the Witwickys later.

They all agreed that pizza was one thing they could appreciate about the human world.

Two more days passed, Megatron went to Sam's house and pretending to be just one of Orion's neighbors, asked if Sam had seen or heard from him. Sam had looked at him suspiciously but finding no reason to lie, told him that Orion had not come to school for almost a week now and was probably just sick. When Megatron told him that no one was home Sam immediately went to the phone and call who he presumed must have been the other Autobots and asked if they'd seen him. The concern on Sam's face only made Megatron become more frightened for his lover.

Sam came back to the door and asked if he'd filed a missing persons report yet. Megatron shook his head. "I'll do that then," Sam said turning his cell phone on again and calling 911.

"Good luck," Megatron said trying keep his concerned neighbor act up, "I hope he's okay, that Orion is a good guy." He finished and left.

His human heart had sunk beyond anything he'd ever know when he went back to their shared apartment finding it still empty. Megatron closed the door, dropped to his knees and began to cry. And it _hurt_. He'd always repulsed the humans for their inability to keep their emotions under control, but until that moment he hadn't known what caused humans to cry. The pain was so unbearable for his weak human heart that it was almost an hour before he managed to pull himself back together.

What now? The Decepticons were no real help, the Witwicky boy and the Autobots had not seen Optimus, and Megatron doubted that the human police would come up with any leads before it was too late.

Too late…When exactly was 'too late'? When Optimus was dead? Megatron stood up, he was not going to let 'too late' happen. He grabbed his coat and started to the door so he could start his own search, but then he doubled back and grabbed his pocket knife and a flash light. He was prepared to stay out all night searching if he had to.

While Megatron conducted his search, Optimus was just regaining consciousness after another brutal beating from a boy about the same age as Sam. What was his name? Trent? It at least sounded right. Groaning with pain he tried to sit up again, he no longer had internal systems that could calculate what time it was, but he could tell from the position of the sun that if it was a school day it would be almost time for the final bell. Was it a school day? Optimus didn't know anymore, between his beatings he'd been knocked out and woken up so many times he felt as though millennia had passed.

Optimus gasped as another shot of pain coursed though his body. With difficulty he turned his head to see how badly damaged he was. It only took a glance to see that many of his bones were broken and blood flowed from a reopened wound from Trent's brass knuckles. Blood stained his cloths; Optimus wished that he hadn't been wearing his favorite shirt the day he was attacked. Along with the bloodstains were rips and tears were the former Autobot leader could see big purple bruises and in one place a broken bone actually stuck out from the flesh. He was very thin and hungry too. He knew that if he didn't escape soon that he'd either be beaten to the death or die of lack of nutrition.

Optimus cried softly, even if he did try to escape he's never make it somewhere away from Trent before the boy returned. Besides, he was tied up, and in his damaged state he wouldn't get a few feet from where he was before the stress on his fragile human body caused him to pass out.

_Megatron?_ His thoughts cried quietly _Where are you? Why haven't you found me? Are you even looking?_

Optimus closed his eyes, and even though he wasn't trying to, fell asleep, his dreams plagued with Trent's sadistic glower and Megatron's desperate search to find him ending with him being too late…

The thought disgusted Trent at first. Why the HELL did he think of doing something like _that_!? Two days earlier as he was beating the shit out of that pussy Orion and looked at him after he'd passed out he noticed that the younger boy (Of course he didn't know that Orion was actually older than him by over a million years) really was pretty cute. He leaned down to get a better look at his face. It was round and if he wasn't so beat up, probably really soft. He had cupped Orion's face and seen his long almost girl-like eyelashes flicker as the other boy tried to regain consciousness. _No wonder he's so popular with the ladies_, he'd thought for the second time since the kidnapping. Trent looked at Orion's lips and thought of forcing his own down on them.

Instantly he'd dropped the boy's face and yelled disgustedly at himself for thinking such a thing. But as two days passed he kept looking at Orion when he beat him and noticing things like his eyes, and the sound of his voice. He thought about him in a different way when he was at school and today, as the final bell rang Trent decided he would do it.

He would take Orion Prime.

Trent rushed past his 'friends' saying he had to go, but not giving any details and went straight to his car. His fucking _sweet_ car that was seriously cooler than that damn Witwicky's stupid yellow Camaro. So what if it was brand new and had racing stripes? His truck could _eat_ that little thing if it had the ability to do so! Trent grumbled and honked at another student who had cut him off trying to get out of the school parking lot.

Finally he was on the road and heading to the abandoned parking lot where he'd tied up his victim. He parked his truck about two blocks away and walked over using an old alley way few, if any, used. Trent sauntered up to Orion Prime and saw him asleep where he'd been left.

He leaned down and untied him; the bounds would be in the way if he was really going to do this. He paused for a minute; _did_ he really want to do this? A sick feeling made his stomach tighten and he told himself to forget about it and just beat him some more, but the Orion began to mumble in his sleep, and hearing the boy's voice reignited Trent's desire.

He laughed quietly. "Orion Prime… Orion, Orion, Orion…" He cupped his chin in his palms "You will be _mine_. Wake up!" he demanded.

The young man's eyes flickered and, still asleep, he began to mumble again. "…Help me… Meg-Megatron, please find me…Megatron? Where…Where are you?" His voice was very weak.

Trent scowled. _Megatron? What the hell kind of a name is that!?_ He passed it off as just Orion dreaming about some stupid superhero to come save the day. Well this was the _real_ world, and no superhero was coming to save him. No one was.

Or so he thought.

"Wake up you damn Mother Fucker! Come on Asshole! Rise and shine!" He shouted. He continued to yell insults and demand the other open his fucking eyes until at last he saw the blue orbs appear out from under layers of blood, skin, and eyelash. "About fucking time!' He growled."Wha…What're you…?" Orion began to say, but his voice was so weak that the words died in his throat. Not that he could have said them anyway, because the moment his lips parted Trent began to lean down and before the final word he could manage was out their lips were together.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, pain and terror. Trent smiled and forced the kiss deeper. Orion tried to pull away or push him off, but Trent was too big and he was too injured to put up much resistance. In fact his pained struggling only made Trent hornier and the bigger boy began to unzip his coat and take his shirt off, running his hand salaciously over the bruised, but bare skin.

Optimus groaned in protest, images of Megatron doing similar things flashed in his mind. _No! _He tried to scream, _Only Megatron can touch me this way! You can't do this to me!_

But Trent was, and Optimus was powerless to stop him _Megatron! Find me, stop him!_

Megatron was in a taxi trying to get to the opposite side of town when he felt it. A sudden shock, something bad was happening to Optimus and he was going the wrong way. "Turn around!" he ordered the cab driver.

"Huh? What? But you said…we're in-" the man driving gave him a funny look, he was about to complain that the traffic was too bad to change destinations so suddenly.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, TURN THIS FUCKING THING AROUND!!" Megatron shouted so loudly people passing by on foot could hear him.

"O-okay, okay…" The driver had never heard such a desperate sound in a man's voice so he didn't bother to question what 'Primus' was, and made several illegal maneuvers to get the car turned around.

"Faster you jackass!" The man in back growled.

The driver sighed, he _really_ needed a new job. He slammed the gas and broke the speed limit for his hot tempered passenger.

In a few minuets they entered the 'bad part of town' as some people called it because of the many gangs and closed shops that had been taken over by the gangs, teenagers, and rodents.

"Turn here!" Megatron demanded, the diver complied and moments later Megatron demanded that he stop. "Stay here!" he all but roared as he dashed towards the parkway.

He ran in not knowing what to expect to see, but what he did see he did not expect. And it infuriated him.

There was Optimus, his body half naked, bloody and bruised. Megatron could here him whimpering in pain and terror. On top on him, with just as little clothing on, was another male fleshing, physically the same age (maybe a year older), with his lips pressed into Optimus' neck.  
Megatron howled in rage "What the _**fuck**_ do you think you're doing, you son of a **Bitch**!?" He'd never been so pissed in his life, not even when he'd awoken and discovered what the Allspark had turned him into.

Trent looked up in surprise, he hadn't expected anyone to come by, or even care, there were only gangs around these parts and none of them wanted anything to do with anyone outside their circle unless they infringed on their territory. After his surprise wore off he smiled at the newcomer, "Fucking." He answered lowering his head again to continue his indulgence. "Now if you excuse me we're busy."

He didn't expect the sudden blow to his head and being torn with almost inhuman strength from his victim and thrown against the nearby wall. The stranger was on him, pounding his face with a bare fist. Trent tried to fight back, but Megatron didn't seem to feel the blows he received. Trent felt his strength fade with each pounding, his vision blurred and for a moment he thought he saw instead of the intruder looming over him, a silver menacing looking robot, with slaughter on his mind.

The battle was very short to Megatron's standards, even drones had lasted longer against him; the fleshbag was weak and passed out. Megatron gave him a final kick in the abdomen, and left him lying there, almost drowning in his own blood. He turned back to Optimus, and saw the younger man had curled up into a small ball. He approached him slowly. Optimus didn't move.

"Hey," Megatron called softly placing his hand on his lover's shoulder. To his surprise, Optimus began to shriek.

"No! No, no, no! Go away!" his mate tried to push him away, Optimus looked past him and did not see Megatron; he was too traumatized to recognize his human face. "No, leave me alone! Megatron! Megatron help me!"

Megatron grabbed Optimus by his shoulders, and ignoring Optimus' cries of pain, forced him to look him in the face, "Optimus! Optimus calm down! Calm down and look at me!" He said firmly.

"No! No!" Optimus cried again.

"Optimus look at me!" Megatron shouted again.

Optimus whimpered, but finally looked him in the eye. "M-mega…tron?" he whimpered. Megatron nodded. Optimus buried his face in Megatron's chest and began to sob. "Y-you're h-here." He sniffed "Y-you c-c-came f-for me."

Megatron rubbed his back to comfort the broken man, "It's alright. It's alright…" he said smoothly.

After a few moments Optimus was asleep in the safety of his lover's arms. Megatron let him go for a moment so he could take off his coat, placed it around the young man's shoulders, scooped him up and carried him outside, not caring if anyone found Trent, the boy could die in there for all he cared.

The taxi driver was ready to leave when the door opened again and the silver-haired man entered "go to the hospital!" He demanded urgently. The diver turned around to ask why he wanted to got to the hospital, but then he saw the young man he was carrying in his arms. He found himself speeding again to get to the clinic.

Optimus woke up with a doctor bending over him. "Alright, lad?" the man asked.

Optimus blinked a few times, in his arms was his teddy bear. His body was covered in bandages, and he was wearing only a hospital gown. He was still stiff and pain seared through him if he moved too suddenly, but other than that he felt fine. He nodded slowly.

The doctor smiled, "That's good, your friend will be happy to hear that." he said nodding towards a silver haired man asleep on the chair next to the bed.

"Meg…Markus…" he breathed, almost using his real name instead of his human one.

"He a good friend," The man told him "he's hardly left your side at all since he brought you in.

Optimus stared at Megatron for a minute, "Yeah, he is." He responded.

"Nngghh…" Megatron's eyes began to open.

"I'll leave you to alone." The doctor said as he left shutting the door behind him.

Megatron blinked a couple times before he noticed that Optimus was awake. "Optimus!" he gasped scooting closer to the injured man. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

There was silence for a bit, "I'm fine." Optimus answered, but then images of what had happened to him flashed in his inner eye. The attack on his way to school, the beatings, and then, the attempted rape. He saw Trent's face with immoral yearning, and felt ghost touches that made his body hurt. Optimus suddenly broke down and began to sob.

"H-hey!" Megatron cried, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Th-that p-person…" Optimus wept, "T-t-trent… H-he tried…tried to…t-to…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Megatron's hand was suddenly on his shoulder.

"I know…" Megatron said pulling Optimus toward him into a soft kiss. "I saw what he was doing…" He pulled away and Optimus saw in his eyes an understanding. Then he remembered what Megatron had once told him on Cybertron about a similar nightmare that had happened to him when he was growing up.

"Oh, Megatron…" Optimus whimpered and buried his face in his chest again and continued to cry.

Megatron held him tightly as though he though that if he let him go, his mate would be taken away from him all over again. The silence was almost tranquil, but there was something plaguing Megatron's mind. "So…" He said after a moment "In the end, I was too late…Wasn't I?"

Optimus stopped crying and looked his lover in the face, "What?"

"I was too late…" Megatron repeated, "I should have found you sooner, I-I just didn't know where to look. I'm so sorry Optimus!" It was a very rare thing that Megatron ever let his guard down and let _anyone_ see him vulnerable like this, not even his mate.

Their parts suddenly switched with Megatron crying and Optimus comforting him. "You weren't too late Megatron," Optimus told him truthfully with a hug just as tight as the one Megatron had given earlier, "you made it just in time. Just when I most needed you to find me."

"Optimus," Megatron whispered quietly refusing to look his lover in the eye, "I know you can forgive me, but how can I forgive myself?"

"Time gives us all the chance to forgive ourselves," Optimus said wisely, "all we need to do now is forget the past and live in the present."

Megatron gave a weak smile "Spoken like a true Autobot…" he said looking up into Optimus' forgiving features. "So what now?"

Optimus stayed quiet for a minute before he picked up his bear and moved him to the bedside table, "Will you love me?" He asked.

They must have taken their cloths off at some point, and sometime ago Megatron had locked the door and barricaded with a chair though he did not remember doing so, all he really cared about was Optimus and how gentle he needed to be in his lover's fragile state.

He traced a hand over the soft flesh of the other man's stomach, smiling at the slight twitch when he first made contact. Kneeling on the bed he leaned over the Optimus, gently caressing his face with his lips: Optimus's softer lips, his cheeks, nose, and forehead, anywhere that his lips could touch. He seemed to be trying to memorize every inch of Optimus' human face by touch alone.

"Yes, I will love you." he whispered, just before capturing the younger man's lips in a hard kiss. Optimus let his mouth falling open to deepen the contact.  
The older man moved, placing himself in between opening legs, and continuing the kiss as his hands roved over the supple body beneath him. In return smoother hands, brushed against him, tracing across his chest. No longer planning on the slow and maddening love that he'd intended his caresses became rougher, Optimus cried out quietly, Megatron apologized and promised to try and be gentler. Optimus told him no and to stay rough, he liked the pain.

"So you are a masochist," he laughed into his lover's mouth, breaking the last barriers between them that had been built by the horrible act that Trent had committed. The younger man just made a noise in the back of his throat, unable to say his comeback.  
One of the best things about Optimus, besides the obvious, was how responsive he was. Megatron was his first true lover, his only true lover, and he knew that a touch from anyone else was likely to send Megatron over the edge with jealousy or hate. He did not know what had become of Trent and after what the boy had done, he did not care. The days spent forced apart made Optimus sensitive to the least amount of contact. He shivered a great deal with pleasure when the former Decepticon leader licked a nipple, then blew upon it.  
The human foreplay (which they were still getting used to, they missed their robot bodies and the familiar act of intercourse) went on for a few more minutes, before the strain became too much. Megatron then prepared the younger man for what would happen next--one, two, three, stroke, stretch--They became surrounded by the moist heat that tore the breath from their lungs and the words from their minds. Optimus wrapped his legs around his older lover for better leverage, they began to thrust into each other similar to the way that in their robot forms would have been during the foreplay.  
When Optimus came he cried out, clutching onto Megatron with all he was. Megatron came and it was ecstasy, he clenched his jaw, so that he wouldn't say anything while their bodies were shaking. It was for the better, because he might say something completely idiotic in his moment of release. Once, when they were robots (When the most pleasurable moment was the joining of their sparks); he'd almost asked the Autobot leader to stay, to become a Decepticon, though he knew the answer would have put a final end to their relationship.  
With a final moan he pulled out and rolled to the side. He waited for the younger man's breathing to even out before he kissed him again and whispered, "I love you."

Optimus smiled at him, "I love you too," he said taking his hand. Megatron was glad to see that the tears were gone from his eyes and he seemed to have forgotten what had happened to him. For a moment, like Trent in the parkway, he fancied he saw Optimus in his true form, no longer constricted by the confinements of flesh, muscle, and bone. The moment he blinked however there was a human man at his side once again.

Megatron got up dressed, and helped Optimus get his hospital gown back on. Megatron gave Optimus a few final kisses on his forehead and lips. "I love, and I'll come back soon." He whispered.

"I know you will." Optimus said returning the kiss, "You always come for me."

Megatron headed towards the door and, with a final glance back at his mate, left. He wandered around the hospital with Optimus' taste still lingering in his mouth, and an odd thought entered his mind. _Perhaps it's not so bad to be human_.

He shook his head, this body was doing something to him, he needed to find away back to his normal self before he got too used to this form.

"That's right; we're looking for Orion Prime."

Megatron turned around; he knew that voice, Sam Witwicky. Yes, he saw them. Sam and the girl, whatever her name was, accompanied by four other males (whom he presumed to be the Autobots) were at a desk talking to one of the nurses.

"I'm not surewhich room he's in, but I'd be happy to look it up for you." The woman answered, putting away a couple of files and pulling out some more.

"Orion's in room 324," Megatron said as he passed by them.

"Huh?" Sam said, "Oh. Oh, thanks."

Megatron waved behind him and exited the hospital.

Mikaela turned to her boyfriend, "Who was that?" She asked.

"Markus Tegelman," he answered, "he's Orion's neighbor."

"Are you sure?" The youngest of their companions asked. Bumblebee had a concerned look on his face, and as Sam and Mikaela looked at the others, they had matching expressions.

"That's what he told me the other day." Sam said, "Why?"

Ironhide glanced outside to wear the silver haired man was getting on a bus. He lowered his head and said in a quiet voice. "I think that was Megatron."

**Author's end note: **Whew! That just went on and on didn't it? **MegatronXOptimus** I hope you like your fic, and now I have a request for you. Could you write a MegaOP fic? I'm sure you'd do a good job, and if I'm not in the first five to review I'll write you another request fic (Just no more rape and I'm not writing Trent into a slash fic ever again because he was surprisingly hard to write). I've never written human slash before so tell me what you think, **MegatronXOptimus**, this means you need to say more then 'Great Job', I _really _need to know whether I wrote this fic anything close to how you were imagining it. Also the scene in the hospital with Optimus holding Megatron's had was slightly inspired by a picture in the **MegaOP** club on Deviantart (Which I am a proud member of, look for my stuff while your there), I don't remember who did it, but it's in the club gallery under the title of 'Good Morning Darling'. Now that this is finished I have another chapter of _Secrets _to write (yep that's right. People voted and the story goes on!), several one-shots and some other multi-chaps, not to mention the pixel dolls I've been working on for the last month that I haven't finished, and I _still _haven updated my profile properly yet. I'm going to be a busy girl, so I hope the reviews I get from this give me the ego-boosts I need!

**VE: **Meanwhile I've been the little "Vulture Editor" she's labeled me as and have urged her to keep writing, Zaerith really did have a tough time with this so leave nice reviews or else I'll…I can't come up with any good threats right now, but you guys get the message right?


End file.
